


Sweet little lies

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Omega, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “I saw him, our son.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this is going, so enjoy the ride.

He knew something wasn’t right, the moment he saw the candle flicker without the aid of the wind he stood up from the chair and rubbed his tired eyes as he looked around the room. For a moment his chambers were empty until his eyes rested on the man who sat on his chair in front of him. “Gellert.”  
“Albus what a cosy little hovel you have made yourself at the school.” The blonde man said as he stares at the tired teacher.  
“It is very cosy, what can I do for you?” He asked he was wary of the dark wizard as he sits there now looking at the dancing fire. The quietness between them grew and Albus could see the man thinking the gears in his mind ticking away.  
“I saw him.” He suddenly said Albus didn’t say anything didn’t show he was worried…the show did he see…he wondered “I saw him, our son.” Now he shows his worry.

 

He rubbed the side of his face his fingernails scratching his beard “How did you find him?” He asked he couldn’t lie to him there was no point the man always knows when he lies.  
“We have bumped into each other a couple of times, I have to admit I had thought about killing him the first few times he bested me. So I had to find out more about this pretty redhead.” Albus stiffen and shifted uncomfortably making Grindelwald grin at him knowing he had hit a nerve. “I’m not happy you hid this from me?” Albus frowns only deepen as he looked at the blonde wondering what he really wanted.  
“You left me very little choice Gellert. I had to protect him.” He told him, the Dark Wizard raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair. “Don’t hurt him.” There was a snort from the blonde as he looked at Albus with shock.  
“My son? Why would I harm a hair of my own flesh and blood’s head?” He tells him as he strokes the leather armchair. He wasn’t going to hell his former lover that he had hurt Newt a few times but that was before he found out that he was his son.  
“I won’t put it past you Gellert,” Albus said as he looked to the window at to see it rain hit the panes of glass. 

Suddenly he felt a hot breath on his ear and throat this makes him freeze at how close Grindelwald was to him, but he doesn’t make eye contact with him “Hummmmm don’t worry my darling Albus I will protect our baby.” Closing his eyes Ablus tried to control his breath, but a sudden gust of wind on his cheek made him open his eyes and look around his chambers. Any sign of Grindelwald was gone and it left Albus worried, pushing himself up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He left his rooms and rushes down the hall there was something about Grindelwald’s parting words that sounded more like a threat than anything else. He had to find out if Newt was okay if he was safe…where would he be? With Theseus? His friends?…he had no idea where Newt was. Everything about Grindelwald’s visit was wrong, he was up to something and it included their son…How did he find out about Newt, I worked so carefully to hide him…he thinking as he sleeps out of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus didn’t want to show his hand to a former lover, didn’t want to show how much the man got under his skin but he will not allow that madman to harm their child. He didn’t like how Grindelwald called their child pretty, he curled the word as he purred it out, it didn’t sit well in Albus' stomach he has heard that voice before from their younger years whenever his former lover wanted something from him. He didn’t give up his only other chance at happiness just so Grindelwald could hurt him. 

He had known the Scamanders for years they had gone to school with him Thomas and he was even there at his wedding to Dora and had known about the struggles they had with their first child. It almost killed Thomas’ beta wife and she found out that she couldn’t have any more after Theseus. So when Albus found out he was pregnant he didn’t waste time in asking the mated pair if they would like to adopt his child. There was a law against alphas mating with other alphas and he was lucky he could hide at Hogwarts through his pregnancy. There was part of him that wanted to keep his child but he knew it would have been taken from him by Grindelwald.

But he got to meet Newt when he arrived at Hogwarts, this small 11-year-old omega that disliked looking at people in the eyes and love animals all shape and sizes. Albus loved him, even more, his amazing, sweet, kind-hearted child was more wonderful than he thought he would be. He loved getting to know Newt while he taught him at Hogwarts but he was afraid that their closeness might have caused more problems. But now Grindelwald had found out and he feared the worst had the dark wizard already taken or is there still time to save him or had the blonde called his bluff and now learnt the truth. The problem was he had no idea where Newt was, he was taken a risk leaving Hogwarts and going to look for him but it had to be done.

He started with Theseus he has always kept an eye out for Newt even when the omega travelled, arriving at night on the Auror door step he knocked on the door. After a couple more loud knocking the lights turned on and the door open to a sleepy but angry Theseus, he looked shocked for a couple of seconds before shaking his head “Professor Dumbledore w-what are you doing here?” He asked as he closed his robes.   
“I need to speak with you it’s important.” He tells him,   
“Is this about Newt?” Theseus asked, for a moment Albus feared the worst but keep that fear down as he nodded. “Alright come on in.” Taking a step inside him was ushered into his office.   
“You might be to put up a silencing charm around the room.” The alpha added, Theseus frowned and did as he was told before looking at his old professor.   
“Alright what is going on? Is Newt in danger?” He asked, that bit of fear shrunk a little as he listens to the younger alpha ramble.   
“Yes, I am not sure if your father or mother ever told you or Newt…”  
“He was adopted we both know.” Theseus said Albus, nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair “Wait are you… his father?” The young Auror looked flabbergasted as he sits on the edge desk.  
“Not the father, but I did give birth to him.”   
“The mother? You’re kidding me your Newt’s mother?” He yelled  
“I wouldn’t call myself his mother, did I give birth to him yes but raise him no. I lost that claim a long time ago.” He could see the young alpha trying to think, does he arrest Albus or listen to him a little more first. “Look it’s his father that you need to worry about not me…”  
“I wouldn’t know about that sir, you do know Newt has a crush on your right?” Theseus missing the point making Albus groan.  
“I am aware.” He tells him “But I promise I have never done anything to him, I never will do but Grindelwald might.”

That stopped the Auror from speaking as he stares at the older alpha with wide eyes, his hands balled up into fists as he leans in the desk for support. “Grindelwald, The dark Wizard that my baby brother as face twice already is his father?” He growled.   
“I am afraid so, I have tried to protect Newt from him. That is why I gave him to your mother and father. But he as now found out and I am afraid that that man will do, he doesn’t understand the line between… he stops and rubs his hand down over his mouth and beard. “Tom him Newt is not only his a son but could also be a mate.” They were quiet for a moment before Albus spoke again. “We need to find Newt.”   
“I’m not sure where he is, he might have gone back to New York to see…” he stops and pushes himself off the desk as he rubs the back of his head.  
“To see who?”   
“Percival Graves they have been dating since…well, you know.” He waved his hand about as he talked.  
“Yes, I know.”

Meanwhile…  
Newt smiled as he felt the arms of his alpha warp around him pulling him closer to him in the bed. “Morning,” Newt whispers as he felt Percival nose on the crook of his throat, the alpha growled happily as he kissed the freckled pale shoulder.   
“I like your smell.” Percival purred into his shoulder, Newt wrinkled up his nose and chuckled at him as he turned his head to look at the dark haired man.   
“I smell like you.”   
“Exactly.” He grinned; showing far more teeth than need shaking his head Newt kissed him on the nose and then the lips. 

Since Percival was freed from Grindelwald’s prison the Auror had wanted to find Newt and thank him. But the thank you went from a handshake to a hug to sex on a rug in Pericval’s hotle room and then dating and two years later the later they are perfectly happy. “We should inform your brother.” Newt frowned as he looked at his mate.   
“Do we have to? He will make a big fuss about it.”   
“Newt a month ago we mated and as of last night bonded and we have a pup on the way…”He stopped and stroked the omega’s slight swollen stomach “… I think we should at least give him a warning.” He smirked as he leans down and kisses him again.   
“Alright, that seems fair.” He mumbled, “But I have to feed my animals first.” He tells him as he tried to get out of bed.   
“No first your alpha needs you now,” Percival growled as he pulled him back onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Theseus was still pacing in front of Albus, but now with the younger alpha dressed and fiddling with his wand, he was itching to do something. “Are you sure this is the real Percival Graves this time around?” Albus asked   
“Yes!” The Auror snapped and then looked a little less sure and then shook his head “Yes a 100% yes that is Percy.” He tells him,   
“Is he under Grindelwald’s control?” He asked   
“No!” Albus just raised an eyebrow at him and that made Theseus kick something in anger “I don’t know, but I can’t believe he will let anything happen to Newt the man is besotted with him.”   
“That may be but Grindelwald has a great way in changing people’s views on the world and on people they care about. He could do with Newt.” He said sadly, he didn’t want to believe that Newt could be so easily swayed. 

Theseus again shook his head angrily at the thought “Newt can’t be Swayed like a sheep; there is something in his mind that can make him see pass all those lies and tricks. He saw pass Grindelwald’s disguise when no one else did! No, I will not believe that madman could make Newt change sides, the only side Newt will say on is his own, to protect his loved ones and his animals.” Albus smiled at that, yes he believed Newt would join no sides but he would do right by his friends and family and of course his animals that are in his care.   
“Would he kill for them?” Albus suddenly asked, Theseus looked up from the new paper and frowned. “Would Newt kill to protect.”   
“I have seen Newt stare down a troll, turn a drooling bloodthirsty werewolf into a puppy…”   
“Not what I was asking Theseus.” The Auror frowned but nodded.   
“I have seen him do it, and you know he didn’t lose any sleep over it. It was omega trader.” Albus frowned and scratched his head.   
“I didn’t know about that?”  
“It was just after he was expelled from Hogwarts and mum took him to Ministry to try and get the ruling changed, something about someone else had done it and Newt was covering for them. The trader had broken free from his restraints and grabbed Newt; he must have thought a small omega wouldn’t fight back. The other Auror stood there no one dared do anything because they didn’t want to harm the omega. Newt my look like a lost deer but he is like…cat waiting just waiting for his moment and that came when said trader didn’t pay attention. Newt stamped on his foot pulled out his wand and sent him flying across the room, the trader hit the wall at a force that his body broke through into the offices. It killed him the moment Newt’s spell hit him.” Theseus told him. “I saw the memories from different people including my mother and brother, it was just a simple spell, not one that should have… the man was in pieces.” He looks up at Albus with a bewildered look on his face.   
“What was the spell?” The older alpha asked  
“Expelliarmus.” 

Albus was shocked at the story he hasn’t heard if that happening and wondered why it was covered up, was it because Newt’s power or was it simply because the Ministry didn’t want to admit they fucked up. “We should get going, the sooner we find Newt the better we can protect him,” Theseus said. “There are a few places I want to try first before we see Percy.”  
“Whys is that?”   
“Newt has been unwell for about months, he might have gone somewhere quiet and to see a med-witch he trusts.” 

Meanwhile…  
Newt frowned as he looked at another strange note he sighed as he ate his breakfast. “What that’s love?” Percival asked, as he walked over to his mate and pour him a cup of tea.   
“Another strange letter.” He mumbled as he nibbled his toast   
“Long lost boyfriends?” Percival asked, Newt frowned and shook his head taking a sip from his tea.   
“You were my first and only boyfriend.” The red-headed omega smiled, as he looked up at his alpha’s dark eyes.   
“Good.” He growled as he leans down and kisses the omega on the lips. “So a secret admirer?” He smirked as took his seat at the table and picked up his own slice of toast.   
“Ummm seem so.” Percival leaned over and took the small black card from Newt’s hands and looked at it. It was written in gold ink and had one line ‘As a father, I couldn’t be any more proud’  
“I thought you said your father is dead?” He asked   
“He is, maybe it’s my birth father.” With a frown as wrinkled his nose and put down his cup before standing up going to a cupboard to get something for a queasy stomach.  
“What is he like?” Percy asked   
“Don’t know never met any of my birth parents, I only know what my mother and father told me, that they adopted me when my birth mother had passed away and my birth father was a nasty man that caused the death of my real mother.” Newt downed the potion and then walked back over to his chair. “I hope it isn’t him.”


	4. Chapter 4

He has always feared this day could come, the moment he found out about his pregnancy he feared the worst. He had worked so hard to cover it up to make sure Grindelwald never found out about Newt. He wondered what the dark wizard would do to their son; with Newt being the way he is he just worried about his safety.   
…Flash Back…  
He was sitting in a small sitting room, the fire warming not just this small room but the whole house as they drink tea. He had just told his old school friend that he was pregnant and this had caused Thomas to drop his cup of tea onto the floor. Thomas frowned as he looked at Albus as he looked the alpha up and down; he had so many questions about his friend condition that had him scratching his head. “H-How…?” He asked as he waved his hands at him. Albus smiled weakly at him at him as drunk his tea hoping it would easy on his stomach.   
“It seems he might have slipped,” Albus told him, he placed his hand on his stomach as he felt uneasy churn. “Don’t look at me like that Thomas I know I am in trouble. Both of us alpha, one is a dark Wizard who is a wanted man I am aware of it.” He stopped and took a nibble of the ginger biscuit that was offered to him. “This is why I’ve come to you.” He told him.   
“Me?” He squeaked as he blinked at the man “W-What can I do?” He asked looking shocked.  
“You and Dora can adopt my child when the time comes and raise him or her as your own.” 

He made it sound so simple like he was asking them to look after a dog, Thomas stands up and runs his hands down the side of his face as he walks over to the window and looks side at the snow. “What if he finds out?” He asked softly “He fed you that potion he must know about the pup?” He asked, he saw his son outside with Dora playing and thought about how his wife would love another child, even if the pup wasn’t theirs Dora would love it. “Wouldn’t he come looking for it?”  
“He believed it didn’t take.” Thomas turned around and stared at him “I am an alpha after all,” He tells him “I won’t tell him, he won’t found out.”   
“I will have to speak to Dora first Albus.”   
“I understand my friend.” He smiled and stood up to hug him.  
….End of Flash Back….

Theseus and Albus step through the large fireplace in the MACUSA, the goblin at the desk looked at them “Personal Papers and reason for your visit.” It growled at them, Theseus looked behind him and took Albus wallet and handed it over to the goblin.   
“We are here to see my brother Newton Scamander,” Theseus tells him, the goblin looks down at the papers and sneers before he looked the two wizards up and down and for a moment Theseus thought it was going to tell them no. ‘SMACK’   
“Temporary wand permits, if you want the restrictions removed you have to see Federal Wand Permit Officer.”   
“Restrictions?” Albus asked   
“Wait come on we are just here to see my brother?” Theseus asked, “We are hardly going to start hexing people?” Albus raised an eyebrow that is what he will do if he doesn’t see Newt soon.

Suddenly the green fire in the large fireplace disappeared and sealed up and the doors started to close. “Theseus this won’t help us find Newt just agree and then we can see the permit officer,” Albus said,   
“This is ridiculous,” Theseus mumbled   
“Is there a problem here Bannot?” Both Albus and Theseus looked up a dark-haired woman walk out from behind the Goblin just as the doors to the floo room closed.  
“These two wizards have a problem with the rules.” He growled his lips curled up showing his row of pointy teeth, as she looked at the two. “It’s alright Bannot I will look after them.”   
“Tina oh thanks, Merlin. What is with the wand restrictions?” He asked Tina raised an eyebrow at them as she held out her hands.   
“Wands gentlemen.” When no movements were made she rolled her eyes “We have had problems with a few of Grindelwald's followers and our Director of Magical Security and Madam President decide these restrictions were necessary.” She told them,  
“Tina…?”   
“Just do it or you will be sent home.” She sighed, Ablus hands his wand over while Theseus took a bit of persuading. But in the end, he handed it over, she smiled at them and then turned away “Come with me and we will give you your permits.” 

They followed her out floo room and down the hall “Look all we want is to see Newt?” Theseus asked, Tina, looked over her shoulder at them and then stopped to stare at Albus with a deep frown.   
“The last time you came looking for Newt he got hurt.” She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.   
“Trust me that is the last thing I want if anything we’re here to make sure nothing happens to him.” The older wizard tells the beta, she humms looking him up and down before turning back around and carried on walking.   
“Well you’re in luck Newt is in the building, he is just in seeing our Med-witch…”  
“What is wrong with Newt?” Theseus asked stopping her and grabbing her arm. She saw the looked of worry and fear on the alpha’s face and frowned as he put her hand on his to try and calm him down.  
“Nothing is wrong with him; he just needs a checkup…” But before she could finish the young auror had run off towards the direction of the medical wing. “THESEUS!” She yells. The beta looked at the older alpha and raised an eyebrow at him before nodding “Better go after him.”

Theseus dodged the Aurors that tried to stop him as he ran into the doors of the medial bay and looked up and down at the room filled with beds, with a couple of witches and wizards. He didn’t see his brother anywhere; taking a deep breath he turns and marches for the exam room his hand are flexing he wanted to reach for his wand but with Tina holding his wand he had very little choice but use wandless magic, something he isn’t very good at. He stops at the door and listens but all he could hear is mumbles, he heard his brother’s name a few times. Growling he gripped the door handled tightly and yanked the door open ready to fight if he has to. But he stopped when he saw the large pale blue band over Newt’s domed stomach. “Theseus!” Newt yelled as he tried to cover himself, Percival looked around and growled just as Tina and Albus arrived.   
“OUT ALL OF YOU!” Percival snarled as he walked up to the door.  
“I’m sorry Mr Graves he seemed to be in a panic about Newt,” Tina tells him,  
“Is Newt Pregnant?” Theseus asked as he watches his brother pulls his shirt back on.   
“Yes.” The omega mumbles as he blushes seeing his old Professor stood in the doorway. “Professor w-why are you here?”


	5. Chapter 5

Newt looked up at his pacing brother who was fuming at Percival, his eyes then turned to his old Professor who was staring at him. Newt looked down at his teacup and frowned as he rubbed his eyes. “Your brother is a grown man Theseus…”  
“You mated with my brother and knocked him up but neither one of you could tell me?” He yelled, he looked at Newt who was sat quietly thinking and frowned at him “Newt you got anything to add?” He asked, the bright green eyes just looked up at him and blinked.   
“No.” He tells him as he shook his head. “Theseus not to be rude like you have been in the last hour…”  
“I’m rude!” He scoffed   
“But why are you and Professor Dumbledore here?” He took a sip of tea as he caught Percival smirk from the corner of his eye.  
“You’re in danger.” Albus suddenly said from his chair.

All eyes turn to the reddish hair man as he sits cross-legged enjoying his tea “Define in danger?” Newt asked Albus, chuckled as he put his cup down and stared at the younger man with a soft smile.   
“You have peaked the interest of the most dangerous dark wizard alive Newt.”   
“Grindelwald.” Newt whispered as he placed his hands on his small bump and frowned “Why have I peaked his interest?” He asked, as Percival walked over to him and placed his hand on the omega’s shoulder getting it a soft squeeze. Albus was about to open his mouth he was going to tell Newt the truth, the whole horrid mess about how he is the young omega’s true mother and Grindelwald is his crazy father who might or might not want to mate with him. But Theseus jumped in and cut Albus off with some bull shit and a glare.  
“Your omega who has won every fight with him so far that is why he is after you, he sees you as a possible mate.” He says Newt was quiet his eyes wide as he looks straight ahead of himself as he felt another squeeze to his shoulder. “We came to take you to a safe place,” Theseus said as he took a step closer to his brother.  
“A safe place.” Newt shook his head as he stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was starting to get a headache. “Nowhere is safe Theseus that man has people everywhere?” He tells him as he stands up and grabs his coat.   
“Where are you going?” Theseus asked  
“I’m going home, and by home I mean mine and Percival’s home. I have a small litter of orphan Kneazles kits to look after.” He growled as he, he leaned in and kisses his alpha on the lips before whispering in their ear “They are hiding something” The alpha nodded and kissed his cheek.  
“Newt it isn’t safe out there…” Theseus started to say as Ablus put his hand on the Auror’s arms.   
“Let him go Theseus, he will okay,” Albus said, frowning the alpha looked at his old professor.   
“What but you…”  
“I’m using Percy fireplace.” Newt points to the large fireplace.

 

Once Newt left and Percy got the all clear that Newt was at their home and he was safe and sound, Percy rounded on the two men with a glare “Alright spill what is this really all about?” He growled at them. “You’re hiding something?” He glared at both of them.  
“We just want to protect Newt.” Albus tells him as he stood up “Newt is in danger…” He took a deep breath “Grindelwald is Newt’s father and he has only just learnt of this.” He tells him, Percival froze as he tried to take a deep breath before looking up at the two men.   
“My Newt, my mate the mother of my unborn pup is Grindelwald’s son?”   
“Yes,” Albus said Theseus frowned as he watched the way Percival is acting. He moved around the desk and grabbed the man by his shirt and shook him making him snap out of his shock.   
“You bloody dare think about leaving my brother just because who his biology is then I will kill you to save him hat pain!” He snarled. “He is still my bother and he is still your mate and above anything else, he is still Newt Scamander who cares and loves his animals.”   
“I’m not going to leave him Theseus.” He mumbled, “I fell in love with Newt for who his he is not who is a father is.” He growled as he pulled the other Alpha’s hands off him.   
“Good, I will hate to have to kill you and then lie to my baby brother.” 

Meanwhile….  
Newt finished feeding the Kneazles kits and put them back into the nest and let them sleep, he then went off to feed his other animals, many of them rubbing their faces on his stomach making him smile. They could smell it before he even knew he sighed as watched the Hippogriff Bob nuzzle his stomach and then nibble on his shoulder making him giggle. “Yes yes I know, you need to stop being so friendly Bob, Percy might get jealous.” He strokes the side of Bob’s head and then headed back to the hut, he needs a lay down feeling for a nap.

He steps out of the case and makes his way to the kitchen; he was really fancying a hot chocolate but as he got to the kitchen he felt something was wrong. But the moment a hand clamped over his mouth and a wand pressed to his throat “Shhhh doll this will be so much easier if you don’t fight me.” Came to the growl as he forced a potion down Newt’s throat. The omega bites down on the man’s who let out a snarl and pushed Newt away knocking him to the ground.   
“Merlin blue balls you’re not mean to push him to the ground! What is our Lord going to say if he loses the whelp?” A dark-haired man snarled.  
“The bitch bite me.” The man blonde growled, Newt whimpered as he warped a protective arm around his stomach as he pointed his wand at the intruders. 

For all the good it did the potion they forced him to take started to work and keeping his eyes one was hard. “Go and get his case of beasts and you do that without causing a scene?”   
“Fuck you, Gerald.” The blonde hissed as he stepped out of the kitchen leaving the man known as Gerald to deal with Newt who passed out just as he cast a patronus to send help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no poor newt


	6. Chapter 6

Newt woke up to a shriek, he bolted upright and looked around the chamber it’s not one he recognised. He placed his hand on his stomach and sighed when he felt the small pulse of magic touch his hand making him feel relieved. Another shriek got Newt to his feet; licking his lips he stared at the door it was open a crack slowly the red-headed omega walked over to the door. He pushed it open slightly and watched in horror as he recognised Grindelwald and the two men who attacked him. “You’re both lucky that I am in a good mood.” He tells them as he fiddles with the tip of his wand. “And that my son and grandpup is well.”   
“He bit me.” The blond pants as he kneels his arm around his stomach why the other one is supporting him from the ground. He looked like he has been crucio a couple of times, Newt kept quiet as he watched in fear.  
“I will bite you if you both don’t get out of my sights.”

The blonde alpha turned to the door and looked at him, Newt gasped and rushes back into the room as Grindelwald turned and walked over to the door. The door open full and the blonde stood there staring at the omega his eyes running up and down the young man’s body and grinned as he watches the way Newt tries to protect his stomach. “My beautiful boy.” He smiled as he walks closer to him opening his arm. “Look at you, I never took the time to fully appreciate your beauty, but I can see it now I can see him in you. But you look softer more delicate and pretty sight even more so now you carry my grandpup.”  
“Stay away,” Newt says as he stood wondering where his madman has hidden his wand and his case of creatures.   
“Now don’t be that way my dear little pup.” He smiles as he cups his face seeing the hand shaped bruise on the red head’s mouth.

He wasn’t impressed by the two betas he sent to grab his baby boy but he was pleased with the fight his boy put up. “I promise I won’t harm you and your pup.” He smiled; Newt frowned at him he felt the dark wizard hand move from his cheeks down to his shoulder slowly going to his stomach. “I will have a healer look at you, just to make sure those idiots have hurt you or this precious bundle.”   
“What do you want?” Newt asked as he looked anywhere than his eyes. “Is it my pup do want him?” he asked, the thought fills him with dread, either way, he is still at Grindelwald’s mercy.   
“No of course not.” He tells him as he goes back to stroking Newt’s face “It’s you, darling, it’s you I want.” He purred, but he pulled his hand back and hovered over his face before pulling his hand back. He sighed and smiled “This is your room your case and your creatures are over there.” The red-headed omega gasped and rushes to the case and picks it up.   
“If you harmed one hair or scale…”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it my darling.” He then turned to walk away “Remain in this room your safest here; I cannot trust some of my followers not to do something stupid. I will have the healer here soon and something for you to eat.” He then left the room. 

Newt frowned as he watched him leave, he moves to the door and lets his hand linger over the handle. Biting his bottom lip as he, when to, tried the handle and found the door was locked and then warded. He looked around the room backing up to the large bed, he looks to the windows and figured they will be warded as well. He placed his case on the ground and open it before stepping down inside to check on his creatures, he needed to do something to help calm his nerves. 

Meanwhile…  
Albus took an in the sight of the scene of the fire, Percival house was burnt down to the ground. He took in a deep breath as he watched the fire being put out “He wouldn’t kill Newt.” He says when Percival and Theseus stood there looking numb.   
“A body was found,” Theseus yelled as he pointed to the body being taken away by Auror.   
“It’s not Newt, Grindelwald had done all this to keep us running around. He won’t harm Newt not unless he has to. No this was to cover his tracks he needs to find a way to get Newt under his control.”Albus tells him Theseus stood there tears burning his eyes as he stared at his old professor.  
“He’s right,” Percival said  
“How can you be so sure?” Theseus yelled at him   
“The body is of beta, not omega and the last time I saw my mate he had a mop of curly red hair not straight blonde,” Percival says calmly, maybe to calmly for Albus liking as he watches the man run his fingers through his hair.   
“Okay fine but where would he take him?” Theseus asked as he looked at Albus. “Think professor please!” He begged as he grabbed the wizard’s robes   
“Theseus getting worked up isn’t going to help anyone.” Albus sighed as he put his hand on the younger alpha’s hands. “I don’t know where he has taken Newt but there are a few places in England he may still use. But truly I don’t know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Newt has sat on the bed his knees brought up to his chest, it was now dark outside but the only light in the room was coming from the fireplace. The door to the room open and in walked Grindelwald and a witch that Newt assumed is the healer. “This is my boy Newt,” Grindelwald says as he waves towards Newt with a soft smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you Newt.” She smiled, she was a nice looking woman, with soft kind brown eyes her hair was curly framed her face. “I am healer Martha Lee; I will be looking after you.” Newt looked at her but didn’t say anything. She looked back at Grindelwald as he raised an eyebrow at Newt.   
“You will have to excuse Newt, he doesn’t do…people?” He tells her, she turned back to look at Newt with a nervous look on her face as their awkward silence stretched on.   
“I will be your Midwife for the next 6 months.” She tells the redhead

The healer walks towards Newt and places her bag on the bed “I just want to make sure he and my Grandpup are healthy.” The omega frowned at Grindelwald; he warped his arms around his stomach out of instincts.   
“Of course Lord Grindelwald, may we be alone?” She asked he looked at her his miss match eyes boring holes into her own eyes making her a little nervous “My patient feel more relaxed if an alpha’s presence isn’t in the room when I examine them.” He still didn’t move “I will have to do a sensitive exam, my Lord.”   
“Alright then, I will place one of my men at the door. Once you’ve finished just knock on the door and you will be escorted out.” She nodded  
“Is there a reason why he is being kept a prisoner?” Martha asked, Newt looked at her with wide eyes and then at the dark wizard who stood there his fingers drummed on the door handle. 

Turning around he looked towards Newt who ducked his head and turned towards his case still tired from worrying about his life and his child and feeding the Kneazles kits. “It’s for his own protection.” He tells her “I can’t trust my boy not to get himself into trouble.” He then leaves closing the door behind him. Martha frowns and turns towards Newt who was still staring at her with a glare as he kept protecting his stomach.   
“I’m not going to hurt you.” She tells him “Newt please trusts me.”  
“Trust you, you work for him.” He points at the door where Grindelwald had just left from.   
“My only job is to look after you and your pup, that is all my here for. Please let me do my job.” She asked him. Newt looked down at his bump and closed his eyes before nodding; the med-witch smiled and let out a sigh. “Thank you.”

It was about hour later when Martha Lee asked to leave, just as the alpha came back into the room. He spotted Newt pulling his shirt up and over his shoulder, the large scars on his back and the wizard could only think it’s from his job. “Well?” He asked   
“He and the pup are healthy, just don’t stress him out and make sure he eats something.” She tells him as she packs her things “Oh he needs his alpha; if you want to keep him healthy and happy he needs him.” she tells him as then turns to leave “I want to see him every week.”   
“Thank you, Healer Lee, I will arrange for you to come the same time next week,” Grindelwald says never taking his eyes off his son; the omega turns to look at him and frowned as he covers his body. Once the door was closed Grindelwald walks over to Newt and hooks his fingers under the omega’s chin. “If you want to see your alpha again you will behave.”   
“I let your healer look at me what more do you want?” Newt growled at him.   
“How about eating your food and I won’t have to take your case from you?” The omega eyes widen as he looked up at the alpha. “I would hate for something to happen to one of those darling creatures.” He purred as he let his other hand drift over Newt’s stomach and rubbed the bump.  
“I-I will be good.” Grinning Grindelwald leaned in and kissed the side of Newt’s face as he cupped his cheek. Frowning the redhead looked away from him as the alpha moved his hand up to the mass of curly red hair and grabbed handfuls. Newt cried out as his head was yanked back stretching out his throat, the Dark Wizard traced his fingers over the curve of the mating bite that deep below the shirt.  
“That is my good boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

1 week later…  
Percival paced there was still no news of Newt, he was tearing his hair out sending all Auror’s out looking for his beloved mate. He feared for his Newt and their pup what horrors could Grindelwald be putting them though, only the worst thoughts were running through his mind. He didn’t trust Albus Dumbledore there was something this man wasn’t telling him, of course, he knew about Newt’s crush on the man when he was a teen. But he wouldn’t trust him with his life, Theseus came bursting into the room dragging a man in by the scruff of his neck, he threw him to the ground and stood over him. “He was seen leaving your house before the fire.” The older Scamander snarled, the man was bound and by a body binding spell and looked like he had been dragged through the ringer. 

Percival walked to him and looked down at the man kneeling “I have no idea what you are talking about?” The man chuckled nervously; humming Percival looked him up and down before scratching the back of his head.  
“Well, the thing is, his brother is missing…” He points to Theseus who growled at the man making him flinch “And his son is missing, the same person…” He points to Albus who just started at the man “And well…” He rubs the side of his face as he knelt down and looked at the man in the eyes. “My mate is missing again all the same person and you have to understand that we are desperate men and I’m sure you know how the saying goes desperate men do desperate things.” He tells the blonde man, he scoffed at Percival and smirked at him.  
“I doubt your worst our Lord Grindelwald.” He tells him with a smirk.  
“I knew it!” Theseus yelled as he grabbed the man by his shirt and yelled at him “WHERE IS MY BROTHER!” He yelled  
“Your brother belongs to our Lord; he has great plans for the omega and his pup.”  
“Theseus.” Percival said, his voice voided of emotion as he spoke: “You will find I can be far more dangerous than Grindelwald.” He stood back up and straights his jacket as he looked to Theseus “Take this traitor down to the cells, tell the Aurors to find out everything they can about this man and who his family are. If he had a family tells them to be them in and then strip them of their magic.” The blonde man’s eyes widen as he hulled up off the floor.  
“No you wouldn’t do that would you?” He yelled as he was dragged towards the door.  
“I told you I am more dangerous.” Theseus dragged the man away as he screams and shouted. 

Albus looked at Percival with a deep frown on his face he didn’t like how this man worked some of his method cruel and dark…why are you with him Newt…he wonders. “Are you really going to strip them of their magic?” He asked the dark-haired alpha looked up at him as he took a sip of his whisky.  
“He doesn’t need to know I’m bluffing, the worst I could do is have him stripped of his magic his wand snapped and then banished or put to death.” Albus still gave Percival a hard stare.  
“What did he do to you?”  
“You mean apart from being kept prisoner and under a drugged state for 2 years as he took over my life?” Albus nodded “Nothing much.” Percival said as he looked away from.  
“I don’t trust you.” Standing up straighter he turns to look at him with narrowed eyes and sighed as he licked his lips.  
“Good because I don’t trust you. I don’t care you are Newt mother; you hide too many secrets and lies. You won’t fight Grindelwald because you are afraid you will go back to him, that bit of darkness you have buried inside of your will break free of its cage.” Albus stood there and stared at him his body shocked at how easily the alpha read him.  
“You’re same, a little dark before Grindelwald took you I think, didn’t mind using the odd dark spell because it’s part of who you are. But now?” He doesn’t say any more as he felt a chill run through him “Newt loves you and if you hurt him…”  
“I won’t I will never hurt him.”


	9. Chapter 9

Newt woke up to the sound of something being knocking over, he groaned as he pushed himself up and saw the Kneazles kits have gotten out of the case. “Oh, guys come on.” Newt sighed as he got out of bed and moved over to kits and started to pick one and looked him in the eyes and frowned. “You are too cute to be in trouble.” He walked over to the case and opens it up “Dougal!” He called down into the case as he ushered all the Kits into the case. “Can you make sure they say in the case?” He smiled “I will be down in a moment to feed you all.” Dougal just blinked at him and then ran his finger down the centre of Newt’s face before going back in. 

The door open behind him and Newt stood up closing his case his hand pressed to his bump as he watched Grindelwald walks in a smile on his face as he looked at Newt. He then reaches out and touches his stomach and hum. “I would like to go outside today,” Newt asked   
“This afternoon my darling, but this morning I wish to spend time with you.” Newt sighed; he nodded knowing there was no point in a fight the dark wizard off.   
“Good, I have something to show you.” He smirked; he looked the Omega up and down and notices that he was wearing a large shirt and nothing else. “I will let you dress.” He growled as he licked his lips and turned around.

Newt frowned as he walks into the bathroom and took his time in the shower before he dresses; the blonde alpha was still sat at the table in the room just as Newt left him. The man smiled at him as Newt walked towards him, the omega was embarrassed and angry with himself as he started at the miss-matched eyes, man. “I need help I can’t put my shoes on.” This peeked the alpha’s interest that the omega was asking him for help.   
“I like you without your shoes off.” Newt frowned and sighed   
“Can I feed my animals please?”   
“Of course my darling I will come with you.” He purred as he stood up and followed him over to the case. He had been doing this more and more helping him feed his animals, Newt thinks he is trying to endear himself to the beasts within his case.

After they were done feeding the animals and Newt ate, Grindelwald leads the omega down the hall towards his study. His hand pressed to his bump as he walked followed him the alpha’s arm is warped around the omega’s waist guiding him through the halls. “I think it’s time for you to learn the truth my darling.” Newt isn’t sure he likes the sound of this. He was ushered into the room and he was brought to the middle of the room where an easel set up and a large white clothes thrown over the painting. The dark wizard smiled as he stood by the easel “Portrait of mum and dad.” He says as he pulls the sheet off.

Newt stood there with wide eyes as he looked at the painting of Grindelwald and Albus, he looked wide-eyed at the alpha that was stood next to the painting. “A-Are you saying that you and Professor…”  
“Yes.” He smiled as he walked up to Newt and put his hands on Newt’s shoulder. “Albus and I use to be a perfect pair but then things changed.” He tells him, he leaned in and breathed Newt’s scent and sighed as he nuzzled his throat. Pulling away from the blonde the omega looked around at him. “Don’t believe me?” He asked  
“No, I don’t,”Newt whispered,  
“You wound me.” He mocks fake hurt on his face as he put his hand over his chest. “You are my son and nothing will change that.” He smiled as he cupped his face and rubbed his thumb across Newt’s freckled cheeks “You are beautiful more than I could imagine. Albus being an alpha I didn’t think our child would be so-so perfect.”  
“But you don’t want me just as a son do you?” The alpha just grinned showing far too many teeth for Newt’s liking as he leaned in inches from his lips.   
“I’m willing to share.”


End file.
